Welcome to the Akatsuki
by Mortalita
Summary: Tobi and Dei find a girl in the desert who wants to join the Akatsuki. She fights with Dei, makes friends, tells Tobi her secret, and gets Deidara captured. She is off to find adventure! What can happen next?
1. Once Lost, Now Found

I had spent a long time just roaming around trying to find the Akatsuki. I ran into all sorts of ninja, most of them of the Sand village. I was beginning to wonder if I was going in the wrong direction. Probably. My sense of direction sucked.

That is how I wound up in the desert I guess. It's big...and hot...and everything looks the same. Dammit. There was no way I would be fit for the Akatsuki if I kept getting lost.

My water didn't last either, even though I had done my best with rationing it. I was feeling desperate when I saw an oasis before me. I finished off the last bit of my water to give myself an extra boost so I could make it there. I sprinted to the shade and the pool I could see almost glistening there. If I ever made it that far by myself, I do not know. The next thing I knew everything was cool and my head was resting on someone's lap.

"Is she dead, Deidara-senpai?" I could feel an extra shadow move over me. It was blissful relief to just lay there, I didn't want to move.

"I can't tell, Tobi, with you hovering over her, un."

My eyes felt heavy, like the rest of me. What was going on? My throat was so dry that I couldn't even make a sound. I tried to open my eyes, and I saw a brief flash of black, but it was a different shade of black compared to the insides of my eyelids.

"She's awake! Can Tobi keep her, Senpai?"

I heard 'senpai' click his tongue, as if dismissing the other person. "You can't just _own_ a person, un. They can talk. Besides, I doubt this one will make it, un..."

I didn't know why, but for some reason it sounded like that voice was trying to encourage me to die. I shuffled through my repertoire of curse words to use on the pessimist when I felt something cold and wet touch my lips. Water.

I drunk slowly, knowing that if I didn't I could make myself seriously sick. As I drank I heard many different noises of excitement, but all of them sounded muffled for some reason. It was very odd. I dearly wanted to open my eyes and see what the hell was going on.

Eventually, I managed to open them. Looking above me, instead of seeing a blue sky, I was a mask. It wasn't just any mask either. It was bright orange and swirled like soapy water down the sink drain...or maybe a cinnamon roll. It was a single eye hole. Inside the hole was a dark eye that sparkled, either with happiness or mischief, I could not tell.

The masked person helped me sit up slowly and my eyes locked onto a blond sleeping against the only tree in the oasis. I looked at the one who had given me the water and he put a finger up to where his lips would be under the mask.

"Hi, Tobi is me. Who are you?" He whispered so not to wake the other that I decided had to be 'Deidara-senpai'. The one who was awake had wanted me for a pet, and the other didn't care if I died.

I decided that Tobi was a _lot_ nicer than his senpai. "I'm Kairi, just Kairi." I watched the mask for some hint of an expression, but I couldn't see any. I guessed that Tobi was mulling things over inside it.

"Kai...ri...chan?" He cocked his head to one side. I nodded, not quite used to the honorifics of this country. He continued, "Oh. That is Tobi's senpai, Deidara-senpai. He didn't mean what he said. Tobi knows Senpai _really_ well. He's just mad 'cause Senpai didn't get to blow stuff up yet." He beckoned me closer with a gloved hand and I leaned closer. "Tobi is on a mission."

I smiled at him. Of course I couldn't take him seriously. He talked like a little kid, even if his voice seemed a little too mature. Maybe he had never been quite right up there and this Deidara fellow was his keeper. I almost laughed. A mission indeed.

That was when my eyes lowered and I found myself face-to-face with the best clue for going where I was trying to. Tobi was wearing the cloak of an Akatsuki member! How could I not have noticed before? Turning, I could see Deidara wore one too. I had actually found what I was looking for.

"What kind of mission, Tobi-kun?" I asked sweetly. I probably wouldn't understand what they were after since I wasn't really from anywhere around here. All I knew was the Akatsuki were a bunch of misfits, judged and unliked by a lot of people. It sounded like I would fit in perfectly, and that was one of the major reasons I had looked.

Tobi took a deep breath, as if he was about to spill a big secret. "Tobi can't tell Kairi-chan, cause Tobi is a good boy." He was silent for a while. "Kairi-chan? Why are you out here in the desert?"

"Well...Tobi-kun. I'm lost."

"Were you trying to go home?"

"I don't have a home, Tobi-kun." I looked at him and pushed my wavy black hair out of my face. Ah, much better. The sun was going down now, so my eye wouldn't hurt from the harsh sunlight.

"Tobi's got a good home! Maybe Kairi-chan could live with T..." He froze when his gaze turned to me. His masked face came closer. I could almost see into the eye hole. "Kairi-chan! Your eyes are different colors!"

I, who had never really looked in a mirror, knew this. People had made fun of me plenty of times because of it. "Yeah? Your point?" I hate to admit that my tone was harsher than I meant."

"Tobi thinks it's pretty."

"Oh..." I smiled. It was the first time I had smiled in I have no idea how long. The expression felt foreign to me, but I think it fit the situation.

"Well, Tobi needs to rest now, because of the mission. But maybe after Kairi-chan can come home with Deidara-senpai and Tobi."

"Maybe, Tobi-kun." I laid down after drinking more water. It was one of the most comfortable nights I had experienced in a long time.


	2. On a Mission

A/N: Thank you for reading this far! bows I completely forgot to make any sort of notes or anything for the first one, and I hope I won't be in too much trouble.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its aspects, and I hardly watch it either. If I did, emo-boy Sasuke would have a piercing or two.

I woke up to shuffling noises. When I opened my eyes it was like everything was stained a dark blue. Or, at least in my right eye it was.

My hand flew to my side as the sounds continued. What was making those noises? Would it be after me too? My free hand gripped my weapon, but then I realized it was Deidara. I cracked my eye open enough to spot the blond nudging Tobi with his foot to wake him up as silently as possible. He wanted to ditch me, I bet.

"Dammit, Tobi, un!" He hissed as he shook the sleeping figure. "We have to go before your little desert rat wakes up, yeah?"

Oh, boy. Did I want to smack him! I'll show him desert rat, believe me. As my thoughts finally cooled I guessed that if I was quiet enough I could follow them secretly. Not as a stalker...more like, erm, backup!

Although I didn't know what they were after, they were Akatsuki and I needed to prove my worth if I truly wanted to become a member.

I heard Tobi sit up. "Her name is Kairi-chan, Deidara-senpai. She's Tobi's new friend." That was a nice word to hear, no matter how foreign it was to me at the moment. I did my best not to smile, or I might end up giving myself away.

"Whatever Tobi, let's go, un." I think Tobi hesitated, because I heard the rustle of cloth before, "Now, Tobi!"

"But what if she gets cold, Deidara-senpai?"

"Dammit Tobi! You leave that cloak here and anyone who sees her will kill her on the spot, un!" Okay, so maybe he wasn't _so_ bad. He at least didn't want me to get offed in my sleep.

"Tobi doesn't want Kairi-chan to be hurt." He sounded gloomy. I wanted to get up and comfort him but that would completely demolish my current plan. Damn my weakness for small children, even though he was far from that. It was because he sounded like one the way he talked.

I rolled over in my 'sleep' so I could curl up on my side and hide my face better. I didn't want to give away what little cover I had. I listened to them leave and soon I sat up and followed.

I kept myself at a distance. I didn't want them to see me, and it's not like I could loose sight of them. I had serious night vision with my left eye. I could see perfectly in this inky blackness. That was one of the main reasons I covered it with my hair. The sun was just too damn bright. Unfortunately, it looked like I was copying Deidara's style. As if.

As I followed them I got my weapon ready. In all the time I had been alive I had never come across someone with the same power as I wielded so effortlessly. I took out a knife and pricked the inside of my wrist and waited for the blood to be visible.

I put my glove on, making sure that the metal contact inside of the wristband touched the blood on my wrist. I took out one of my fans, Yin, and attached its retractable wire to the contact on my glove. I did the same thing with the other fan, Yang, with my other wrist. Doing the second one was always more difficult, but soon I was ready.

I waited as best as I could for them to need my help, but unfortunately their mission was uneventful. If things kept going like this, well let's just say I was plotting to blow their cover for them.

As they left I saw my chance. They were about to stumble upon where a few guards were. I slipped over to the branch behind where they stood in the tree. I grabbed them from behind, silently. I felt Tobi stiffen for a moment, but he knew it was me. My hands clasped over their mouths (which was hard in Tobi's case because of his mask, but I did it).

Suddenly, Deidara's hand shot out and he grabbed my shoulder, right near my neck. I thought he was balancing himself when a sharp, white-hot pain lanced through the muscle under his hand. I did my best not to scream. I released them suddenly and they fell forward to the ground, catching the attentions of the men they hadn't seen before.

I wasn't concentrating on the danger they were in now. My mind was stuck on the little demonic mouth that had smiled at me with bloodied teeth from the center of Deidara's palm.

I shook myself and took Yin from its holster and hurled it at one of the guards. It went into his arm and through the metallic circuit came his chakra. I took enough that he would be unable to use it for the next few days.

The contact at my wrist burned until my whole arm went numb. Shit. If that numbness reached my heart I would die.

I yanked the wire, unable to notice how it sliced my fingers. I had to throw Yang, and fast.

I threw the fan that was in my right hand at the last guard that was standing. Tobi and Deidara had either not seen him or had been to preoccupied with the others. I threw all the chakra down the wire, making it into lightning as it got closer to my target.

I fell from the tree and I heard someone swear. I felt arms scoop me up and then everything was jostling around, like they were running. Not that I cared. I could barely...stay...conscious...

A/N: The end of chapter two! What will happen to Kairi now?


	3. The New Recruit

A/N: New chapter! Woot! Truthfully, I have seven chapters written in a notebook, so I should get most of it out within the next two days, depending on how fast I can type. By the way, in case no one knows, blonde is the spelling for females, and blond is for guys. I get a kick out of it when people call Deidara blonde, because don't you think it could go either way?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But if I did, Sakura would have a _real_ hair color.

I groaned. This was like deja vu. The only difference was it was cooler and my body was in _agony_. I wanted water...or painkillers...or both.

"Tobi, go get Pein, yeah? She's awake, un." It was Deidara's voice. That was a good thing, too, since I had a bone to pick with him!

"Okie-dokie, Deidara-senpai." I heard a door open, then shut and retreating footsteps.

"Can you speak, un?" I opened my mismatched eyes and stared at the blond sitting next to the bed I laid in. He was watching me with the brightest blue eye I had ever seen. I wondered why he covered the other with his hair, but maybe he had a reason similar to mine...anyway. He reached for my arm a few seconds later and I jerked back. Like hell was I going to get bit again.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me, you freak!" My voice was far from quiet and calm, quite unlike how I had pictured myself right then.

"_I'm_ a freak? Have you looked at yourself lately, un?" He jumped up defensively. Maybe he had a nerve to hit.

"At least I don't go biting people with weird little fucking mouths in my hands. Especially when they're trying to save my ass!" I sat up abruptly and was about to stand but the tug of an IV kept me in the bed.

"Dammit, you premenstrual female, you don't sneek up on people you're going to help, un!"

"Toni-kun knew it was me, you dumb blond! Get your fucking ego out of your ear!" I noticed that the door had opened and Tobi stood there with some guy with a few piercings in the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up, un! You noisy fucking bitch!"

"At least you can tell what gender I am when you look at me, you damn girly man!"

I think he had enough verbal abuse for the rest of his prima donna life. I glowered at him as he haughtily strode to the door and walked out. I sighed and laid back down. My throat was dry and I had a headache. It was all his fault. I closed my eyes.

I heard Tobi walk closer to me. I opened my eyes and saw that the other guy had come too. In Tobi's hands was a glass of water. I sat up slowly and took the cup with a smile. "Thank you, Tobi-kun."

"Kairi-chan, this is Pein-sama. Tobi told Pein-sama about how you helped Deidara-senpai and Tobi. He has some questions for you."

"That's enough Tobi. You can go now." Pein looked me over as Tobi left. "I was told you were found in the desert. Do you live there?"

"No. Where I came from doesn't exist anymore. Not that it matters. I was thrown out because of my...talents. While traveling I heard of the Akatsuki and wanted to join."

"You...wanted to join us?" There was a slight amusement in his features, and his eyes darkened for a moment.

"Yes. I figured that I could be of some use." I stared at him, after tucking my bangs behind my ear. He gawked as politely as he could at my eyes. "I know that they are different colors. The left it blue, the right is green."

"Does that have any special meaning?"

"Hell if I know. My left eye is very sensitive to light, so I keep it covered during the day. I have excellent dark-vision because of it though." Why was I telling him all of this? Oh yeah. He'd be the one telling me it I was in or not. I hoped I was because I had a feeling that I wouldn't be leaving alive if I hadn't become one of them.

Pein was quiet for a while. "We'll have to...discuss...this while you heal. Tobi can keep you company when he has free time." He stood and nodded to me.

I wondered how long it would be before Tobi came back to talk. I finished the water and fixed the pillows so I could get a better look of the room. It was plain. With nothing to adorn it besides a desk and dresser I desperately wanted to start drawing on the walls. I needed something to break up to monotonous quality it had.

The walls were a soft white, which wouldn't throw away the harsh light of the sun. That sure was nice. It was like they knew I was coming.

I noticed that the door had a bolt on it. Perfect for keeping that damn male diva out. I would have locked it right away if the IV hadn't acted like a leash and collar. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I might as well sleep while I waited for Tobi to return.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's one of my favorites, mostly because of the fight between them. I'm sure they will fight again, but the names won't be so harsh next time.


	4. Up and About

A/N: Alright, thanks for viewing! I'm hoping to have several chapters up within the next day or so, I might even finish the entire thing by the end of this week. **crosses fingers** Wish me luck!

There was a quiet knock on the door. I would have said, 'who is it,' but that wouldn't have helped me any since I didn't know anyone besides Tobi and Deidara. I hesitated before saying, "Come in."

Tobi stuck his masked face in. "Hi, Kairi-chan!" He opened the door wider and came in, with a different Akatsuki member following him.

I stared. It was a giant Venus fly trap, with a head in the middle. Half was white and the other was black. Where the hell did _that_ come from?

"This is Zetsu-san, Kairi-chan! Tobi thought that you might be friends too!" He sounded thrilled at the very thought.

"You look like a yin-yang." I blurted. I blushed at my rudeness and looked away. I felt bad almost instantly for making fun of him.

"**Your point?"** Only the black side of his face moved. **"You have something to say, shrimp?"**

"Uh, no...sorry. It's just that you remind me..."

"Of Kairi-chan's fans!" Tobi leaped up from his seat on the floor and ran over to the dresser. So that is where they put them. I watched Tobi handle them carefully as he handed them to me. At least he knew they were sharp.

I flicked them open. The noise was soft, but still comforting in a violent way. Okay, maybe I'm a little twisted. Yin was black with a white circle in the center, and Yang was the opposite. "Balance," I said simply.

"_You're nicer than I thought._" The white side was the one that spoke this time._ "I was under the impression that you weer a very violent and angry person."_

"**Regardless of Tobi liking you."**

"Why did you think that?"

Both sides answered me at once, "Deidara."

I snapped my fans shut with a soft curse. "Let him be afraid of what I can do. Serves him right for biting me." I looked at the needle in my right arm again. "How much longer do I have to keep this in my arm?"

"_I can take it out for you. Deidara was supposed to, but I don't think that would be a good idea."_

"**It would be funny to see him get his ass kicked though."** The black half chuckled.

I watched the needle leave my arm and I pressed a piece of gauze to it. Tobi took my arm and wrapped it just tight enough to stop the bleeding without hurting my burns from the lightning. I was too rushed yesterday. If I had been thinking straight I wouldn't have gotten hurt. Damn that Deidara for biting me.

"Tobi-kun, can you show me where the kitchen is? I'd like more water." I used my right arm to brace myself to stand.

"Tobi can get it for you, Kairi-chan." I could hear some worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine, Tobi-kun." I smiled at him, touched by his offer. "But I can't stand sitting here for so long. I'm a wanderer at heart. You know. I can't be in one place forever."

Tobi nodded and took my arm to lead me out, but paused. "Wait here, Kairi-chan. Tobi needs to go get something." He hurried out.

I shrugged at Zetsu, then winced. The regular gravitational pull on my arm was making my burns ache. I could feel it all the way up to my shoulder. I wished I had some way to prevent that sensation.

No sooner than I had thought that did Tobi come in with a sling in his hand. He helped me put it on and then we walked together to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was Deidara, I could tell that he wasn't too happy to see me. I doubt he was even thankful that I had saved them back there. Maybe he blamed me for everything.

I ignored him as I got my water and he left without saying a word. I thought that I was fine, but...the way he acted like I didn't even exist really hurt. I felt like I should get angrier at him, but instead there was remorse. I wanted to apologize.

Tobi didn't notice, but I think Zetsu might have. He excused himself as Tobi ushered me outside to look at butterflies and birds. He asked me tons of questions and I did answer a lot of them. I thought that by the time he ran out of things to ask he could write a biography about me.

"When do you think you might be all better, Kairi-chan?" Tobi wanted to be the first to go on a mission with you!"

I grinned, "We'll see. I only just made it out of bed today. I need to recover more. I can barely use one of my arms at the moment." He seemed crestfallen under his mask. "Hey, Tobi-kun, I have an idea. You can help me exercise my arm as it recovers. It'll be as good as new."

"Tobi will make it _better_ than new!"

I playfully punched his arm with my uninjured arm. I stood up slowly with Tobi's help and we went inside for a while.

A/N: So, Deidara is avoiding Kairi, but it's a good thing she has Tobi! Tune in next chapter to see what will happen next!


	5. A Thousand Paper Cranes

A/N:Well, here is the fifth chapter. Kairi's got a story to share! I actually read this story a long time ago (it's a legend) in an old copy of Highlights for Children. I wonder if anyone can find it?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but if I did...Kakashi would read Furuba!

A week passed with no sight of Deidara. I heard from Zetsu that he begged Pein to send him on almost every mission that came in. Hearing that hurt. Why was he so intent on avoiding me?

Tobi and I sat on my floor. There were tons of pieces of white paper around us. I was teaching him some origami to use my fingers for some rehabilitation.

Someone passed in the hall, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. I thought it was Deidara, but he hates me so much that I highly doubted it.

"Do you like birds, Kairi-chan?" Tobi stopped folding the paper. He was surrounded by ripped and crumpled failed attempts.

"No, Tobi-kun. I _love_ birds. All sorts of them. They are all so beautiful." I sat back, a perfect crane in my hands. Gently pulling on its neck and tail, the crane flapped its wings. "I have a story for you, Tobi-kun."

"Ooh! Tobi loves stories!" He scooted closer. Another noise met my ears, as if someone was sitting down outside my door to listen as well. I shrugged and spoke a little louder, so my invisible audience could hear me too.

"Many years ago, a small orphan girl lived in a tiny village. Every day she wished for a family to love and protect her. A family all her own. She prayed to the gods above every day and night. She was desperate to have someone love her.

"One day, a traveling fortune teller stopped in her village and spotted the ragged little girl. Feeling pity in her old heart, she offered to tell the girl's fortune for free. The girl was so happy to hear this and listened to the fortune teller eagerly. The old woman told her that a crane would come to her one day and give her any wish she wanted, if she would only but do one task that it asked of her.

"The girl, happy with her fortune, looked everywhere for the crane. She now prayed for herself and the crane, for its guidance and safety. A few weeks after hearing her fortune, a couple came to adopt her. They took her far away, and away from all the cranes. The girl did not worry, for she believed that she had already gotten her wish.

"As time passed the girl found out how cruel her new parents were. They would lock her up when they weren't making her do all sorts of things for them. The worst night of all she lay in her bed crying, praying that the crane would come to save her.

"That night, the crane did come. He appeared to her in her dreams. The crane told her to fold one thousand white paper cranes, making her wish with every fold she made.

"Before he left he told her of her protector. It was in the form of another bird. If she could find out which bird he was, he would protect her from harm as she folded the cranes.

"The girl did her best to gather the paper to fold as many cranes as she could during the night. She hid them under her bed. Her parents spied on her one night and knew what she was trying to do. The began to plot to stop her.

"As the night of her thousandth paper crane came she spotted a beautiful bird outside. It was small, but fierce looking. It told her to gather all the cranes she had made and the rest of her paper and sneak out that night.

"The falcon guarded her as, on a cliff above her home, she folded the last crane. She whispered the one word that she had repeated with every fold, 'Freedom.'

"The falcon took off into the sky and flew toward her home. No sooner did she blink did the small home below explode. Her freedom had been granted, but the girl did not rejoice. She wept for the people who treated her so badly. She never wanted them dead. The crane had given her what she wanted most, but in a way she did not expect."

"Tobi wouldn't wish for anything." Tobi sniffled and looked down at his partially folded crane.

"Tobi-kun, why don't we fold a bunch of cranes to decorate your room?" I grinned at him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Tobi would like that, Kairi-chan." He did a few more folds and looked at me, serious. "Deidara-senpai likes birds a lot too. He has tons of them in his room made out of clay. Most of them 'splode though."

I wondered if that was Deidara's talent. It sure would fit that firecracker temper of his, that's for sure. "Wow, Deidara-san must be busy."

Tobi finished his crane. It was a bit lopsided, but I could tell how proud of it he was. He jumped up excitedly and ran around my room.

"Tobi did it! Tobi has to show Deidara-senpai!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to Deidara's room, "Senpai!"

He wasn't in his room. Tobi went back out to look for Deidara, but I didn't. I was mesmerized by all the different birds. So many shapes and sizes. He had a fake tree with shelf-like branches for them to perch on.

"Wow...they're so beautiful" I stepped closer to get a better look.

"Don't touch."

I spun around and found myself face-to-chest with Deidara. I looked up to meet his gaze and felt my face get hot when his piercing blue eye glared at me. I lowered my eyes sheepishly. "Sorry Deidara-san. I-I came with Tobi-kun because he wanted to show you the crane he made. I guess I was distracted by all the birds."

"You like birds, yeah?" He raised the only visible eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his fishnet clad torso.

"I love birds."

There was a long drawn-out silence. I felt uncomfortable standing there with the man I insulted so much that he avoided me at any cost. I wanted to say sorry for all of that, but I didn't even know how to start.

"Don't come to my room _ever_ again." I flinched at the harsh emotion in his voice and ran out. I didn't breathe until I had locked my bedroom door behind me.


	6. Apologies

A/N: Okay, so...here is the next chapter (w00t) I hope everyone is enjoying. Please review, no matter who you are, I want your input!

Oh, and a warning...Tobi has a philosophical moment. Prepare your heart! 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but if I did Deidara would be living in my house XD

Attendance at dinner was mandatory the next night. I was completely healed so it was finally time for all the officialness of joining the Akatsuki.

My heart pounded in my chest as I took the black robe with red clouds our of the box. I stood as the fabric unfolded with a slither. I was finally accepted somewhere. I wouldn't have to live as a vagabond anymore.

I put the cloak on and everyone clapped (out of politeness only I'm sure) except Tobi who jumped up and hugged me. He started dancing around and I did my best to just stay standing.

I had a feeling that they usually didn't do something like this small party that we just had. I knew I had Tobi to thank for it. All I had to do was decide if I really wanted to thank him for it.

I took Tobi by the hand and led him outside. There were fireflies everywhere, flickering. I sat down in some soft grass and watched Tobi chase the tiny lights. Sitting very still, one lighted on my outstretched hand.

"How did you do that, Kairi-chan?" Tobi plopped down next to me suddenly, scaring the small animal away.

"Do what?"

"Make animals come to you. Tobi can't do it!"

"You just have to sit still to show them that it is safe for them to come near. They know that you can hurt them and are afraid to trust. Some will even attack in ant way they know how if they think it will keep them safe."

Tobi sat still with me for a long time. A large lunar moth came down and rested on his arm. I waited for some outburst, but there was nothing.

Eventually I heard a door open behind us. Someone had come out to call us inside for the night. I was about to stand when Tobi took my hand.

"Is Kairi-chan a scared animal?"

I stopped moving. "What do you mean, Tobi-kun?"

"I know you heard Deidara-senpai say that he didn't think you would live, but you still tried to help us. So, Tobi didn't think that you were like an animal...but then Deidara-senpai bit you too.

"Kairi-chan was scared of Deidara-senpai after what, weren't you? That's why you said all those mean things. Kairi-chan, you were just trying to protect yourself while you were hurt."

I was shocked at Tobi's words. But he did know what he was talking about. He understood. Tears pricked my eyes and I nodded, "Yeah. I think you're right. I want to apologize, but...I'm scared. I don't know how to put my apologies into words."

"Tobi can help Kairi-chan! Don't worry." Tobi looked around and spotted who had come out. "Oh, hi Deidara-senpai. Kairi-chan and Tobi were just going in."

I froze, wondering how much Deidara had heard. I jumped to my feet and walked back toward the base. I tried to not look at Deidara, but I couldn't help it. I wondered if I hurt him again.

I glanced up as I passed him and I thought I saw hurt in his eyes, but I wasn't sure. I could have been wrong. As I walked to my room I happened upon the prefect idea on how to tell him how I felt.

I wrote a letter. I said sorry for startling him during the mission, calling him names, going into his room without permission and avoiding him like I just did.

I signed it at the bottom and slowly started to fold it into a crane. I tiptoed down the hall and put it in front of his door. I knocked and sprinted back to my room, hoping to be out of sight when he opened the door.

I listened for a long time, but I never heard the door open. After a while I gave up and closed my door. I cleaned up all the paper that I had left on my floor from the night before and plopped down onto my bed to go to sleep, not bothering to take my cloak off.

I started to drift off when there was a knock at my door. I grumbled to myself and went to the door. When I opened it, no one was there.

I looked down and saw a small bird made from clay. I knelt and picked it up gently. It was very detailed for something of that size. I could tell it was a peregrine falcon without too much trouble. I wondered why he picked that species of bird.

Underneath its base was a note. I picked it up and went back into my room to read it. With only three words I did wonder if he really meant it, but I don't think he would have spent so much time on making something for me it he wasn't truly sorry.

I felt relieved that we weren't enemies anymore. Maybe one day we could even be friends.

A/N: And here is another end. I hope you liked it! Just wait until the next chapter, it is my favorite and I know you'll like it too!


	7. Senpai's a Pervert

A/N: My favorite chapter! Tobi is so adorable in this and Deidara is HILARIOUS (in a smexy way X3...) I hope that people can finally tell who the pairing is by this chapter, since I like to make people stay clueless (well, not really, I just like toying with unexpected pairings!).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did I'd have Orochimaru sent to jail and let him become some biker dude's buttboy

Months passed as normally as they could in the Akatsuki. I did most of my missions with Tobi and Deidara, and had lots of fun.

The peace that formed between Deidara and I was ruptured at the moment because of Pein. The leader, having not found a sufficient amount of information on me, had asked Deidara to ask me outright about my past. He believed that if it was Deidara, I would be willing to share.

I really wouldn't have minded telling him about my past. Honest. But he just walked right into my room without knocking. He froze with his hand on the doorknob as soon as he realized that I was in a towel. _Just_ a towel.

My reaction was immediate. I screamed, punched him and slammed the door in his face. Later I heard of his unending bloody nose and the colorful black eye. I couldn't help myself then. I laughed. Not at him, of course. At myself for reacting to dramatically when I knew he couldn't have see anything besides my back. I mean I did have that towel around me pretty well.

Now, that was a few days ago, but Dei still hadn't forgiven me, and it was getting on my nerves. Currently we sat as far apart as we could on his clay owl. Tobi was looking back and forth between us, wondering why he wasn't in the back like usual.

I couldn't help myself. Well, maybe I could, but this was too good to pass up. Before Deidara could utter a word I leaned forward and said loudly enough that both of them could hear me. "That's because your senpai is a pervert, Tobi."

Tobi fidgeted a bit. I had asked him a few weeks ago if I could just use his name without an honorific. He had said yes but I think it was still weird for him.

"Deidara-senpai...is a pervert?" Tobi tugged on Deidara's cloak. "Are you really a pervert, Deidara-senpai?"

"No I'm not, Tobi, un!" Dei landed the clay bird outside of the base and waited for us to get off before he jumped down. He handed the scroll to Tobi, who excitedly ran into the base to give it to Pein.

I sat down on the grass with a soft sigh. It was summer finally, but it wasn't too hot. A comfortable heat. My robe was open, like usual, and it felt nice with the breeze that came.

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't like the cloak didn't fit me (although the sleeves were a little long), it's just this wasn't really made for someone with boobs. I was the only female in the Akatsuki as far as I knew, and this used to belong to Dei.

I flopped onto my back for a better look at the clouds. The sun wasn't too strong today so it didn't both me when my hair fell away from my eyes. I smiled to myself when Deidara joined me silently. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his blond hair getting tousled by the wind. We laid there in companionable silence.

"Sorry...about the other day, un. I should have knocked." His voice was soft. He turned his face away, as if he was trying to hide something. Not a blush, not from him. It was probably a smirk.

I rolled toward him, resting on one elbow. "Sorry about the pervert thing. It was just so fun..." I stopped mid word when Dei glared at me. I waited for his temper to explode like I had witnessed so many times.

Instead—much to my surprise—he ruffled my dark, curly hair and smiled. Not a smirk, but a honest-to-goodness smile. I blinked a few times, at a loss for what to do, before smiling back.

"Kairi-chan!" Tobi came running over. "Don't let him touch you, Kairi-chan! Deidara-senpai's pervertedness could be contagious!" He skidded on the grass before landing on his butt. I rolled out of the way so not to get squished. He scooped my up and moved me out of Dei's reach.

I laughed and wiggled out of Tobi's hold. "Run Tobi! Before he gets you too!" We ran off, trying to start a game of tag with Deidara. He wouldn't budge. He rolled his sapphire-like eye and shook his head at us.

An idea sprang into my head. It was a good idea. Okay, it wasn't, it was an _evil_ idea. I called out loudly, "Deidara is a pervert! Deidara is a pervert!" It had a sing-song like quality to it. It sure did get Deidara up onto his feet to chase after us too. Tobi joined in, but it was too hard for him to do because he had to put 'senpai' after Dei's name.

Deidara chased Tobi a few times, but mostly he was chasing me since I had started the whole thing. He was no match though. I'm a very good runner when I want to be.

At one point I lost sight of him. My hair had fallen into my face and the sun was setting. It was just level with my eyes, so I couldn't look toward the west at all. I crept along the wall of the base, listening for him as best I could over my pounding heart. When I heard him coming he was too fast for me, I had no chance of getting away.

Before I knew it, he was there. His hands were locked around my wrists and his body pressed mine against the wall. I was pinned. For some reason, with him _right_ there, my breathing got worse and my heart couldn't calm down either.

The first thing that came to mind was blinding panic. I always panicked when he touched me because of the mouths on his hands. He knew this. He did his best not to touch me, but I bet it must hurt him. I hug Tobi regularly, but I can't bring myself to touch him at all.

Dei leaned really close, so his lips were next to my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to show how nervous I was. My mind was racing. What was he trying to pull?

"If I really was a pervert, un," his lips occasionally brushed the edge of my ear. It made me shudder against him, "Then what is keeping me from taking advantage of you right now, yeah?"

"Because..." my mind drew a blank for only a moment. "You're my partner. You don't think of me that way, it would only cause you problems, I'm not attractive...want me to keep going?"

Deidara was silent for a minute before he left me go, laughing. It wasn't a harsh laugh either. It was a pleasant chuckle, as if I was amusing. It seemed to bubble out of his throat and it made my heart pound against my ribcage.

"You're right, un." He smirked at me. "Don't let Tobi stay out too late, yeah? I'm going in."

I watched him leave. One of my hands grabbed my shirt over my heart as if it hurt terribly. The truth is...it did.

I stood there staring after the artist long after he disappeared from my sight. I was trying to figure out what was wrong. I wasn't completely sure, but I had a hunch of why I felt like this.

Tobi came up and shook my shoulder gently. It stirred me from my daze, "Hm? Oh...hi Tobi."

"Kairi-chan looks sad. What happened? Tobi will listen, he's a good boy."

I looked up into his mask and instantly wanted to tell him everything. I hugged Tobi silently, and he slowly wrapped his arms around me. "Tobi...I think I'm in love with Deidara."

He was quiet. Seconds ticked by before he gave me an extra squeeze. "Does Tobi have to keep this a secret?"

"Yes Tobi. Don't tell anyone, especially Deidara. He can't find out." I didn't want to make things awkward between us. I wanted to be with him but the only was I could see was as his partner, his coworker.

Tobi nodded, "Tobi understands, Kairi-chan. Tobi wants to go inside now, Kairi-chan should come too."

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I followed Tobi into the building. How long could I keep my secret?

A/N: Tada! Pairing is obvious yet? It could still be confusing though...hmm... Well, The next couple of chapters might be up tomorrow with any good luck. I don't know how much longer until I see the end to this. I know how it will end and everything. The next few chapters are going to have a lot of time pass during them, just as a heads up.


	8. The Revealing Dance

A/N: The title for this chapter has more than one meaning, ha ha ha. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but if I did Tobi would be a plushie! **cuddles**

The last couple of weeks were awkward, quiet and painful. Keeping my feelings a secret from Deidara made me feel guilty too. I wanted to tell him, but I was scared of rejection.

Currently I was outside with a small audience watching my every move. It had all started when Dei and I discussed art, the mediums and ways to make art with live people. I wasn't thinking about dismembering people and painting with their blood or something but that was what Dei was thinking.

Sasori, a living puppet who made other puppets out of wood and corpses, popped his head in at the opportune moment to say his bit on corpse art.

When I corrected them both on what I meant they looked clueless. I had no choice but to give them a demonstration. I was hoping to get away with just those two as an audience, but Tobi was bored, Pein wanted to see if this might just have information that he wanted on me and Zetsu said he needed the sun anyway.

I tried to protest, saying that I didn't have the right clothing. All my clothes were too loose to do my dance. That was how I wound up in a blood red tube top with one of Deidara's fishnet shirts over it. I found some ribbons to use as laces to make the shirt fit my smaller form. The lacings went from my ribcage to the end of the shirt in four different points. I also laced from my elbows to my wrists.

Something in the back of my mind told me that the males about to watch he might get distracted by what I was wearing more that my performance.

I shrugged it off. I had no desire to add to my anxiety. At first, my movements were slow and controlled. My fans opened and closed rhythmically. As the motions returned to my memory I could speed up, bending a twisting.

The bladeless fans were lighter than I was used to, but it was safer that way. I did have confidence in myself but I didn't want to risk anything.

The dances' complexity increased and soon the fans movements were also mine. I tossed them into the air and twisted my body, tumbling forward in a roll before raising my hands to catch them.

As the performance reached its height I wondered if my little audience knew how deadly these moves could be if I was fighting hand-to-hand with the blades on Yin and Yang.

In my finishing sweep of my fans I let Yin stop under Dei's chin, folded. I tapped his chin with a smirk, so he would know that his mouth was hanging open. I was too breathless to actually say it.

Tobi erupted into cheers for me as my knees gave way. I hadn't done that much exercise with Yin and Yang for so long. My masked friend scooped me up and took me away from the stunned Akatsuki members to get some water which I dearly needed.

A few minutes later the others came in. I heard plenty of quiet words that were definitely compliments, but I couldn't tell exactly what kind they were.

Tobi left me at the table to go talk to Deidara. He did that a lot recently. I wondered what he was doing, but if I was meant to know then I was sure that Tobi would tell me.

Pein came over to me and sat down across the table from me. In that silence, I knew. Pein was silently telling me that he knew who I was. I was terrified. Would he get rid of me?

He raised his hand ever so slightly and I flinched. I was prepared to feel someone stabbing me in the next few seconds. Nothing came. His hand gently rested on top of mine. He squeezed it in a reassuring way. Okay, we wasn't going to kill me. _Today_.

I was dumbstruck. I could only meet his gaze for a brief instant. He knew and he didn't care, even if one day I might disappear.

"Your birthday is tomorrow." Pein surprised me. How did he know that? The question must have showed on my face because he said, "Tobi has been begging me to throw some sort of a party."

"Oh, you don't have to do that! We could just have a day where no one has to go on a mission...and cake." I smiled. "Presents aren't necessary."

"Tell that to the others." Pein stood and returned to his room or where ever he usually hid during the day.

I smiled as he left and went to Deidara's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it.

When he did, it was only a crack. He smiled at me, his blue eye sparkling. "Can I help you, un?"

"I was wondering when you wanted your shirt back."

"Keep it. I look better in short sleeves anyway." His visible eye winked at me and I knew that was just his own way of giving me a compliment. I planned on wearing this outfit under my cloak for a while. It was a lot more convenient than what I usually wore.

I returned to my room and went to bed after reattaching the blades to my fans. Today was great, I wondered if tomorrow would be better.

A/N: The end of another chapter. Please review and keep reading!


	9. Leaving

A/N: This is the beginning of the end...er kinda. More like a half way mark maybe? Anyway, this is the turning point. The story gets more in depth and serious, so please stay tuned!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything else related to it, but if I did I'd be rich!

Tobi knocked on my open door. "Are you coming, Kairi-chan?" He looked really excited.

"Yes, Tobi. One second!" I was _trying_ to get my hair out of my face, but I didn't really have anything that I could use. I gave up and followed Tobi down the hallway and eventually outside.

Most of the members didn't bother coming since it was a day off, but I didn't really mind. I didn't often see them and it isn't like I was good friends with anyone but Dei and Tobi. I did get a card, and everyone signed it. Most of the messages were written wishing me well too (except for Itachi. He only wrote his name, but I didn't really expect him to write something cheerful).

Tobi was so excited about me getting gifts and I decided to open them first. I laughed as he dug through the pile to grab the one from him.

I held it carefully. Tobi had made me a bouquet of flowers out of origami. I now knew why he hung around Deidara so much recently. I grabbed his cloak and pulled him closer so I could nudge his mask out of the way and kiss his cheek. He seemed very flustered, but passed me the other gifts.

I got a pair of earrings from Pein, a bonzai tree from Zetsu and a small beta fish from Kisame. They were all so nice. When the small pile of gifts were opened I realized that I hadn't gotten anything from Dei.

"Last but not least is my gift, yeah?" He pulled a rectangular box out from behind him. "Happy birthday, un."

I took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a clip for my unruly hair. On it were two painted fans that looked like Yin and Yang made from clay. I took it out carefully and pinned my hair out of my face. "It's not going to blow up on accident, is it?"

The handsome blond bomber chuckled, "It won't, un. I promise."

All three of us sat outside just laughing and talking about whatever caught our fancy. I wished that nothing would have to change...that we could stay like this for ages to come.

Sadly, my wish...like the one so many years before, would fail to come true the way I wanted.

As I sat there I felt the first pulse from it. I knew I would have to leave that night. The thought tore at my heart. I wanted to stay here with Deidara and everyone else, but I didn't want harm to come to them because of my own mess.

When we all went inside I hugged Tobi good night. I turned to Deidara as Tobi skipped off and so many emotions pounded into me at once like waves upon the sand. I offered my hand to shake. I could tell that he knew this was a big step for me, especially after being bitten once before.

I smiled up at him, not wanting to let go. I believe that I could never see him again. I wished that I could tell him how I felt...but now it would be pointless.

I felt something brush my palm as we let go. It was like...his hand had kissed me. I was probably imagining it. I waved good night as best I could with my presents in my arms and went to my room.

I bolted my door behind me and took off my cloak. I folded it neatly and placed all my gifts upon it. I sat down at my desk and took out a pen and paper. I wrote to them all.

_Dear everyone—_

_I'm sorry to leave you all like this on a night of celebration. I'm sorry for lying as well._

_Tobi knows the story of 1,000 paper cranes. That is my story with some minor changes. I was taken prisoner from my parents and used the wish to return to them. Before my wish came true my kidnappers and owners killed my parents before my very eyes._

_I finished my wish, it being freedom. That freedom came in the form of a note. It said that if I was far enough away the device implanted in be would be nulled. Even now I can feel the pull of it and I stall as best I can just to tell you this._

_Now, this very night, it began to work again. I am leaving you all for your own safety._

_Thank you for everything you've done for me. I am in your debt._

_ —Kairi _

_PS: Tobi, you can tell Deidara the secret now_

I left the letter on top of the desk and climbed out of the window. I followed the pulses I felt to return to my owners. I was hoping that somehow I could break the device that had such a firm grip on my freedom.

The sooner I could the soon I would return to the Akatsuki. Maybe I could even return to the blue-eyed artist who was in my heart.

A/N: Damn, that was a short chapter, but so good! The next chapter should be up soon too. It's AMAZING!


	10. Trust

A/N: This is one of my longest chapters, and I would like to dedicate it to one of my readers who is in love with it. _Thank you KakashiKun5665!_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but if I did I would have too much fun XD

It's been a long time since I told people me story. I needed to get the facts straight. Sometimes it's hard to get straight facts out of Tobi.

The morning after I left, the note was found by Tobi. He ran screaming to Deidara's room, and ended up waking everyone else in the base because of his cries.

Several of them did not understand my story after the story was read aloud. I couldn't really tell them the story of the paper cranes from where I was. The one who told the story wasn't Tobi either. It was Deidara. He had been the one sitting outside of my room listening so long ago.

After everything was explained Tobi demanded that they search for me. Pein did his best to tell Tobi that they couldn't. They didn't know where I was. No one did.

Tobi clung to Deidara's cloak. "Please, Deidara-senpai, take Tobi to find Kairi-chan! Please..." No one told me it Tobi cried, but I didn't want to know.

Deidara was quiet for the longest time, as if he was in shock. Eventually he asked Tobi about the secret, but Tobi refused to tell him unless he looked for me.

A week after I left I was camped out on the edge of the desert. I missed Deidara and Tobi so much that I almost went back to them, but the tracer kept me from doing so. I was unable to refuse my orders to go home.

I touched the nub under my collarbone where the tracer was buried. It would stay there forever. If it touched air there would be a chemical reaction and it would explode, taking me with it.

I laid back and saw something flying in the distance. I dismissed it as a bird but I watched it. It looked like it was flying toward my campfire, but a normal bird wouldn't do that.

I soon learned that it wasn't a bird. I ran toward it when it landed. "Deidara?" I ran faster, "Deidara!" It really was him.

It took an immeasurable amount of self control to keep myself from jumping into his arms. Or just one thought...Did Tobi tell Deidara how I feel? That made me breath catch.

"What were you thinking, un? Leaving us like that." Deidara sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me toward him.

His hands were in fists and he was shaking slightly. Was he alright? Maybe he was sick, or was he did he really worry for me that much?

"I...I had to. With the tracer I couldn't guarantee your safety..." I looked up at him and his piercing blue eye stopped me in the middle of my explanation.

"Right. Tracer. What's so scary about that, yeah? Does it beep?" He laughed, but it wasn't the same laugh I had grown accustomed to. This one was harsher.

"Not quite." I took a deep breath. "It if comes in contact with air it'll blow up. Or if they command it to, it will."

"What's so bad about that, un?" He was trying to seem laid back, but his voice shook minutely. "Going out with a bang, yeah?"

I didn't want to bring my friends with me. No matter how beautiful the explosion is." I gave up my brave face and gripped the front of Deidara's cloak. I hid my face there too. I didn't want him to see me cry.

I could tell that I was shaking and I at least kept my tears silent. I bit my lip when I felt his hand gently stroke my hair. He ran his fingers through it a few times before speaking.

"Do you trust me Kairi?" He whispered.

That was the first time I ever heard him say my name. I stood there frozen. I was caught between the euphoria of hearing him say my name like I was something precious...and how much I did trust him.

I pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Yes, I trust you, Deidara."

"Good." He let go of me and sat down. He gently patted the sand next to him. When I sat he scooted away and took my shoulders gently. He laid me down on the ground and stretched out his leg so I could use it as a pillow comfortably.

"Still trust me Kairi?" He looked down at me as I nodded. Why has he using my name so much? Did he think that he wouldn't be able to call me one day?

He slid his hand down the neck of the fishnet shirt that I was unable to part with when I left. His fingers brushed over the nub where the tracer was. Breathing was a difficult task. He was so close to me, and it seemed as if he really cared about me.

"That it, Kairi?" I swallowed and nodded as he put his palm over it. "Open your mouth, un. No questions."

I opened my mouth and was surprised when he put the side of his free hand in it.

"Close your eyes, Kairi." I did. The lips on his hand kissed my skin. I shivered. My body knew what was coming...even though my mind didn't at the time.

Those demonic little teeth were still sharp as they bit into my skin. I screamed and my back arched. It felt worse than when he bit the the last time. I could feel each tooth in the tender flesh above my heart.

Tears were streaming down my face but I refused to bite him. I wanted to be strong. I didn't want to hurt him at all.

That thought quickly changed once the lips on his hand locked onto my skin and the tongue started probing deep into the open wound in its attempt to find the tracer. I bit his hand, at least being careful of the mouth.

I relaxed as the mouth on my chest stopped as Dei's concentration slipped. I realized his hand was bleeding into my mouth and I had no choice but to drink the blood or choke.

The tongue touched the tracer and a shock went through my body. I jerked and heard Deidara swear as he did his best to keep the air tight seal over my wound.

I felt the little pill leave my body and I sighed with relief. Dei pulled his hand out of my shirt and I let the other one free from my mouth. He pulled some gauze and tape out of his pocket and bandaged me up.

"Hey...Deidara?" I stopped because my voice was shaking so much. "Um, d-did Tobi tell you the secret?"

"No." Deidara stood with his bloodied hands. It was then that I realized since he took the tracer, he had taken my place. "Tell Tobi that I did the right thing, yeah?"

I jumped up to grab him, but he stepped back and his giant clay owl scooped him up. I wasn't sure if I would ever see him again. My heart cried out, and hoped I would.

I tried to scream his name, yell at him...even curse him. My throat was tight and I could do nothing. I watched Deidara fly away and made my choice. I was going back to the Akatsuki. Tobi and I were going to save Deidara, or I was going to die trying.

A/N: I hope you've all enjoyed this installment. Please review! I love hearing from you all!


	11. Going Home

A/N: Here is another chapter that is longer than the other ones I have written. I'm guessing that is because of how much more happens and such... Thank you all for your reviews...and thank you everyone else for reading.

I've been told that I am good at coming up with story lines, so if any of you have a song you like that might fit an Akatsuki pairing (I don't mind if it's yaoi XD) and you'd like me to take a whack at it, I'd love to. I want to try doing a one shot, but writing short things aren't my forte, so I want to practice!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...but if I did I wouldn't have killed Sasori and Deidara! **Cries**

Two weeks have passed since Tobi and I ran off to look for Deidara. It takes us longer to travel without Dei's bird and it is so hard going through the desert. I missed Deidara so much that I usually keep going far after my body screams for rest.

More than once I awoke in Tobi's arms. He knew how badly I wanted to find Dei. This night was one of the few where we actually allowed ourselves to sleep the whole night.

I jerked awake, tears cascading down my cheeks. Yet another nightmare. Deidara was taken away from me constantly in my dreams.

At this time I would usually shake Tobi awake wordlessly and he would hold me. He talked more than usual on those night, trying to take my mind off of the terrors that poked at me still. Maybe he talked so much in hopes that I would reply.

I did want to talk to him, but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. Not that I knew what to say in the first place. I knew that I would get my words back when I could see my blue-eyed artist again.

I looked at Tobi's sleeping form as I wiped my tears from my eyes. I wondered if he dreamed too, and if he was having nightmares of Deidara.

I laid next to Tobi. Was he really comfortable with that mask on all the time? I shrugged and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around him before letting myself drift off into a fitful sleep.

When I awoke Tobi was running with me in his arms. I opened my mouth to ask how close we were, or if we were even going the right way. Of course no words came.

Tobi glanced down at me, "Tobi saw the village that Kairi-chan came from."

Shocked, I looked to the horizon, and sure enough it was there. I wiggled in Tobi's arms until he gave up holding me and set me onto the ground.

We kept on for hours, and eventually the village seemed closer to us. It was in our grasp. We stopped at an inn to get water and something to eat. I paused as we were about to head out and reserved a room for later use.

We kept on until we reached the village line at dawn. A large tree marked the line and I turned to Tobi. I wanted him to stay here while I went to get Deidara.

I looked up at him with a gentle smile and I knew he understood. I hugged him and took off my cloak. It would be easier to fight without it...and people wouldn't stare at me.

"Tobi will wait for Kairi-chan, so bring Deidara-senpai back." Tobi jumped up into the tree and sat on a branch comfortably.

I knew where Deidara was. I knew where my owners would be keeping him...if he was still alive. I shook my head, of course he's alive! I ran off toward the center of the village. Flashes of my past bombarded me, but I threw them away. I thought only of the blond bomber that was waiting for me.

The front door was unlocked, as expected. It was business hours after all. I wondered if I could just walk in and not get recognized. It had been a long time since they had seen me. Time to sink or swim.

The first person I saw made me cringe on the inside, but I made sure that he couldn't see that. The shop looked as normal as it always did. There bits of everything that someone would need pilled neatly on shelves that framed the room.

"Hello! I'm Kenichi, the owner of this shop. What are you looking for?"

I walked up to the counter and stared at the back door. I whispered, "Revenge."

"Ah," his tone changed completely. "You have come to just the right place. I have the perfect thing for you. If you would follow me?"

I, of course, knew that I came to the right place. I wasn't going to say out loud. I followed Kenichi into the back room where I used to be kept in a cage. The cage wasn't there, but there were lots of scorch marks. Deidara had been here at one point or another.

Kenichi crouched down and moved a box aside, revealing a trap door. He stood and bowed slightly when a set of stairs were visible.

"Ladies first."

I nodded to him and went down the stairs carefully. I had never been down here before. I didn't know that this small cavern-like room existed. Maybe he did recognize me. Maybe this was all a trap. Well, trap or not, I wasn't leaving without Deidara.

Once I was off the stairs my eyes locked onto my other owner. Haruna stood in front of a cage, facing away from me. It sounded like she was harassing something. That something was about to give up but the sound of it too.

She turned and her crimson eyes met mine. She at least recognized me, even if she couldn't place my face instantly. It was probably because she was the one who personally beat me when I was younger.

"We have a customer who needs our expertise." I could tell that Kenichi gestured to me, even though he was behind me.

Haruna stepped out of the was and I almost cried out because of the state Deidara was in. He was definitely mistreated during his stay here. I couldn't tell where the bruises stopped and the dirt began.

I stepped up to the cage. "This...is the best you've got?" It hurt to talk about Dei this way, but I had no choice. I needed to think of him as an object to get this pulled off without a hitch. "It's in terrible condition. How do you expect it to do its job?" I shook my hand and rested my hand on the cage.

"Miss! It bites." Kenichi was just trying to warn me, but I already knew that he bites.

"It won't bite me. It knows when to give up, all animals do." I pulled out a small checkbook. "How much are you asking for it?" The amount was huge, but I managed to barter it down to something reasonable. I wrote the check. My insides were twisting. I, by law of Suulagokure, _owned_ another human being. It wasn't a good feeling.

"How do I make sure it doesn't run off?" I knew there had to be a tracer within him.

"With this." Kenichi handed the device to me. "If it gets too far away it will start feeling extreme pain."

I wanted to kill them for doing this to Deidara. "How do disengage it? Or widen the distance?" I watched Haruna's instruction carefully. Her movements told me that either she wasn't sure on how to do it, or she was trying to mess me up.

"I'll take it now. I have a servant waiting at the edge of Suulagokure to carry him the rest of the way. Do not worry for me."

They unlocked the cage door and dragged the limp Deidara out. They helped get him on my back and I left. I bit my lip as I walked through the village. Why had they let me go so easily? They couldn't really believe that I was a customer, right? I resolved to keep my guard up, something was not right here.

A/N: Well, well...I do hope you are wondering what is going on with Kenichi and Haruna. Please tune in for the next chapter!


	12. Revenge

A/N: This is a shorter (but much more violent) chapter. I wonder if I should change the rating... Please review, and above all ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did I'd probably know the characters and their backgrounds a lot better!

Tobi leaped down from the tree when I got close enough. I knew that he wanted to cry out once he saw his senpai.

"Hush Tobi. Now, be a good boy and take him." I walked slightly ahead of him and explained that he needed to pretend to be a servant for the time being. We needed to get to the inn before it got too late.

Tobi snuck Deidara into the inn under his cloak and laid him down on one of the beds in our reserved room. I locked the door behind us and slumped against it. I could finally cry. The tears were hot and they didn't help heal the pain in my heart.

"Tobi, go get some water please. Warm if you can. We need to clean Deidara up." I took a brush off of the dresser and started to fight with Dei's dirty and snarled hair. I never wanted to see him in this condition ever again.

I did my best not to yank his hair, but the snarls really were terrible. I had been gone from his side for over a month and the relief was overwhelming. He was with me again, he was almost safe.

I rejoiced when Tobi came with lots of water. Together we washed clumps of dirt out of his hair and finished brushing it. When that was done, his shirt came off and I sat behind him. We leaned Dei's unconscious body against mine so I could carefully wash him off and looked for the tracer at the same time.

I blushed when Tobi asked why I had to do this by myself. I explained as my fingertips ran over his chest, stomach, neck, back and arms. I finally found the slight bump in his forearm. Perfect.

"Go to sleep Tobi, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I ran my fingers through Deidara's hair as Tobi laid down on the other bed.

I moved out from behind Deidara and laid him on the bed carefully. My eyes trailed over him slowly, taking it all in as best I could. I wasn't sure what would happen to us next, and I wanted to be able to remember him well.

I leaned over the bomber and gently caressed his cheek with my fingers. I brushed my lips across his forehead. As brave as I felt, by whole body was shaking. "Trust me," I whispered. I don't know if he heard me. I took his hand in mine and massaged the tracer down to his hand until the tracer was inside the mouth on his palm.

I raised the hand to my mouth and took a deep breath. If this was the same one, there could be no air to touch it. It was dangerous, but I would do it anyway for him. I let out all the air in my lungs and pressed my lips to the mouth.

I shook as I worked his mouth open carefully. The last thing I needed was to cut my tongue on those teeth. My tongue touched the smooth surface of the tracer and I pulled it into my mouth and swallowed.

I dropped Deidara's hand. My stomach felt as if someone was ripping it apart. The device wasn't meant to be swallowed but I had done so anyway. It was then that I realized that _they_ had come calling.

I grabbed my fans and snuck out of the room. When I reached the outside I knew that it had been a trap. Haruna and Kenichi were there and smiling.

"Miss me?" My voice was filled with fury. How dare they use Deidara to get me.

"Miss you?" Kenichi laughed harshly and shook his head. "We knew you would come back after the second time. That's why we modified your tracer. You honestly thought you could escape us?"

I gulped, I still felt sick.

"You're still a foolish child, Kairi." My glaze flicked to Haruna as she spoke. "And now that blond idiot will die for it." I watched her take out a small control.

"I have his in me. I swallowed it." I wondered what I had swallowed now. I hurt so much, was I going to die?

Kenichi stared. "You swallowed his? And you are still standing? Feh, not for long at least. The reaction of that with the other tracer could kill anyone."

"She won't die, Kenichi." Haruna smirked, "But we do have her in a tight spot."

"What was that device for?" They didn't answer me. The pain was receding, but I still didn't feel well. I was shaking, it wasn't long before I...I snapped. I grabbed Haruna by the hair and held a fan to her throat. "TELL ME KENICHI!"

He laughed again. "Go ahead. _Kill her_. See if I care."

I was furious. I threw a fan at him and it hit him in the leg. He fell to his knees. I dragged Haruna closer and yanked the fan out of Kenichi's leg. With a quick motion I thrust Yin into Haruna's stomach and Yang down into Kenichi's collarbone. I was going to do a double circuit and I was going to use my body as the wires. It would be raw and painful.

I ripped their chakra out of them both at once and I could barely focus because of the rate my arms were going numb. I turned the chakra into lightning while it was still inside of me and screamed at how much it hurt.

The lightning was thrust out of me and arced around us. It lanced the bodies I touched and escaped into the ground and up into the cloudy sky above. The feeling was too much to bare. I passed out.

A/N: Is she dead? Are her owners dead? And just what is wrong with Deidara? Tune in next time to find out!


	13. Confession

A/N: The Last Chapter. OMG. O.o I can't believe I made it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if I did...this story would SO be in there!

Something was poking my nose. I tried to brush it away but it just came back a moment later. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes.

Deidara smiled at me. "I thought you would never wake up, un." He untangled our fingers so he could push himself up on his pillows a bit more as I realized that that should have been _my_ line.

I stared. Speechless summed me up pretty well. He was okay. He could smile, he could move around. Hell, he could blow stuff up sky high for all I cared! I smirked, "You look better. A lot better compared to when I bought you."

He absently touched his hair. A few snarls was all I could see, but I knew sooner of later he could be compulsively brushing it. He blinked, "Wait, un. Did I hear right? You _bought_ me?"

I blushed, "Y-yeah. I bought you. Easiest way to get you out of Suulagokure, since they are secretly a slaver village." My voice quieted and I looked down, "But they knew I was coming somehow."

It was Deidara's turn to blush. "Well...I heard them talking about that. Their plans to get you back and all." He grabbed the hair brush like I knew he would and started to work on the tangles in front of his face. "I just got so mad, un. I started to make...uh, make some noise, un."

I remembered the scorch marks I saw and chuckled softly. "Noise, huh?" I was touched that he had stood up for me nonetheless.

"Yeah...their plotting got worse when I let it slip." He didn't look at me.

"Let what slip?"

"That I...uh, know you." He continued to brush his hair, dragging the brush through a snarl that must have hurt.

I took the brush from him before he hurt himself. I sat on the edge of the bed and turned him around so I could brush his hair for him. It didn't help calm me, but I think it relieved both of our blushing faces. "Hey, Deidara? Do you want to know what m-my secret was?"

My heart was pounding so loud that I could barely hear. My hands played with a lock of his blond hair as I awaited his reply.

"If you think I should know. You don't have to tell me, un."

The thing is, Dei, I do have to tell you. I have to tell you before my heart explodes. Wow...nice picture. My voice quivered, "n-no, I want you to know." I swallowed as he turned half-way to face me.

My hands fell to my lap and I was locked into the stare of that beautiful blue eye. "U-um...how t-to start." I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered, "Deidara, I like you."

I opened my eyes slowly to see that Dei was looking down at his hands. "Could you...say that again, un?" He clenched his hands into fists and looked up at me. I couldn't move. I saw how he trembled ever so slightly.

"I like you, Deidara. I think...I think I'm in love with you."

You just _think_ you are." His knuckles were white. He turned his face away from me. What was he thinking? What was going on in that head of his? I just confessed! How could it be fake?

"No, I am. Deidara, I really, really am in love with you." He looked at me through his curtain of hair and I stammered out, "I'll prove it!"

I took his hands in mine and waited for him to relax them. I entwined my fingers with his tightly, baring his palms with the mouths that hurt me and saved me. I wouldn't let his hands go until I was done. I leaned down, starting with his left hand and softly kissed the lips there. It wasn't a mere brush of lips, but a real kiss.

I felt his body tense and heard a small but strangled gasp. He tried to pull away but I did my best to keep him there. He gave up half -heartedly and I moved to the other hand and slowly kissed the pair of lips there as well. I felt the lips kiss me back and I almost pulled away in surprise. I knew that when I shook his hand on my birthday...these lips had kissed my palm.

My shock loosened my grip on his hands and he jerked them away and turn from me. The action was sharp and I flinched back. It hurt seeing him reject me so openly like that but I proved my point. It was time to wait...

"H-how long have you...felt that way, un?"

I paused to think. I watched his shivering form and I was overwhelmed by how much I wanted to wrap my arms around him and have him do the same. I didn't understand why he was reacting the way he did. Had he never fallen in love?

"Over four months?" I shook my head, my voice desperate to get through to him, "How the hell am I supposed to know, Dei? All I know is that I do! Isn't that all that matters?" My voice cracked. I wasn't going to get through to him with words, and my actions scared him somehow. It was time to give up for the day. I stood. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

I got to the door before he stopped me with a soft, "Wait...Please. Kairi, don't go."

I walked back to his bed and looked at him blandly. I felt like a drone now. I was as emotionless as Sasori was. I could see some fear in Deidara's eyes. Was he scared that I was like this because of him? "I haven't gotten much sleep due to worry. I need to rest."

Deidara threw the blankets back and looked down at his hands again. "My bed is big enough..." It was mumbled, but I could hear it.

I felt an embarrassed heat creep over my cheek as I sat down on his bed. "Um, thanks."

Deidara laid down, turning his face and body away from me. I wondered what he was thinking yet again. He shunned me first, and now this? I leaned away from him and turned out the light before sliding under the covers.

I started to curl up against the edge, to give him space when I felt his hand slide around my waist and he pulled me closer to him, until I was facing him. I blinked, surprised. I looked up at his face and saw a blush and the beginnings of an awkward smile on his face through the dark (my left eye helped a lot too).

He moved up a little so he could rest his chin on the top on my head. His arm tightened around my waist and I obligingly curled up against his chest with a smirk on my face. "Dei...what are you thinking?"

"Nothing, un." He whispered and I swore he kissed the top of my head.

I didn't believe him. I had to ask one more question. "Why are you letting me sleep here tonight?"

"Because I wanted to, un."

I was silent, but only for a moment. I grinned, "Hey Dei..."

"Go to sleep will you? We can talk in the morning." He moved closer and sighed.

I closed my eyes, "Good night, Deidara."

"Good night, Kairi."

A/N: YAY! HAPPY END! Almost. Stick with me for the short epilogue? He he he!


	14. EPILOGUE

A/N: Here is the official end! HOORAY! Thanks for reading, and if you have any ideas (or Akatsuki members you want to see paired up with an OC) message me and I'd love to write one just for you.

DISCLAIMER: No, I still don't own Naruto, but if I did it would have happy endings

Days have come and gone. It's been one year today since I joined the Akatsuki. Every day is a gift for me, especially since the day I confessed to Deidara so long ago.

Two weeks after I confessed to him he told me (with a very read face, lots of pauses, and glances away) that he felt the same about me. He's made these past eight months the best of my life. I love waking up to him everyone morning (except for those days where Tobi comes barging in...but those are a refreshing change every so often).

I spend my mornings, my meals, my missions, my nights...Ahem. Sorry, you don't want to know that, do you? To put it simply, we're together a lot.

I could never picture us apart. I know that he feels the same way. I can see it when he smiles, or feel it when he gently touches me cheek. No one could ever make me think otherwise.

There isn't a ring yet, but we're still young. I have _plenty_ of time to drop hints of a future and other shiny things. When I do, believe me...I'll drop them like bombs.

END

A/N: Aw, a happy (and brief) epilogue/end! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. There was very little... "action" ahem... I am thinking that will change with my next one, depending on the demand for that kinda of stuff. Please review! And I'd love ideas for the next one. Maybe Tobi? Or Sasori...?


	15. New Version! Coming Soon!

Hey all!

This is just a little tidbit to tell all of you who aren't commenting or favoriting that I'm working on an entirely new version of this story! WOOT!

I've almost finished the first chapter, but I'm thinking that I shouldn't start posting any of it until I have at least three of the chapters done.

Not only am I going to add details and therefore lengthen the chapters, I am going to add more character interaction. I had little to no bits with Akatsuki members besides Dei and Tobi (only because I didn't know much about them). This is my chance to add pieces in (some funny, some serious) and make my story better overall.

I'm going to post it as a new story and keep this one up for a while until everyone reviews the new chapters (I'm hoping that you all will review a lot for the new version!). I'm not sure if I'll change the title, and I won't have a good summary in the mini space they give us. I'll put a decent one on the first chapter or something.

Thanks for reading this!

Love

Lita-chan


End file.
